


Smile Like You Mean It.

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the first time I’ve seen you smile like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Like You Mean It.

**Author's Note:**

> So for the weekend Challenge @ **1_Million_Words** I got "The Last Time." I decided with all the rough stuff I am going through....to make a happy....and Smutty Spin with it. I still got a porn mind reading all the fics from the Porn battle this week. XD

Their bodies are entwined, his throbbing heat buried inside her. John could feel her breasts brushing against his heated skin as he moves above her. He looks down upon her as her hands snake against his back and her fingernails dig into his back, the pressure increases in time with his thrusts. Her eyes are slammed shut, her shoulder length brown hair sprawled across the pillow. 

His hands map out her body. He make sure he feels everything beneath his fingers: her soft cheeks, her long neck and her flat stomach. Her breasts, soft and small enough to fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. Her nipples hard beneath his fingertips.

Their lips crash violently, dominance shifting between him. For years he felt as though he was worthless, dead. There was something about him that felt empty. As the dominance shifts to her he feels her breathing the life into him that was long lost. He feels revived and renewed feeling the taste of her on his tongue. By the time the the dominance shifts back to him he feels himself on the edge. He knows by the way his body shakes. 

“Come on John,” She whispers against his lips let it out.

He moans and releases screaming her name.

_“Elizabeth!”_

John lets out one final moan before collapsing next to her. As he gasps for air Elizabeth curls up into his side, one hand resting against his stomach, the other stroking his cheek. He cannot help but sigh happily.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you smile like this,” Elizabeth says as she moves her head to capture her lips with his own.John’s smile widens against her lips, making sure she could taste the feeling of joy that coursed through through his body. 

“With you in my life and the way you love me,” He whispers huskily, “It certainly won’t be the last.”


End file.
